2018-07-19 - Rahne Vs the World
The sound of Moira MacTaggert's voice outside is cut off, as the door to the front door closes sealing both her and Charles outside. They're discussing someone who was just ushered indoors, and apparently wish to speak without her hearing. The last thing Moira said was, "Go inside, honey. Noone here will harm ye." Then she and the Professor chose to take a moment to discuss arrangements, likely where to put the girl. Because what seems like a child now stands in the front foyer, looking entirely uncertain where to begin. A green dress hangs on her thin frame, managing to look too large given that she seems perhaps only eleven years of age by her height. Her hair is so short it must be regularly shorn, but a brighter red was never seen. Then she manages to speak, "Och, sae huir uf a large," with a Scottish accent so strong it almost cracks the fourth wall. Not that she's doing that today. Plump, pouty lips highlghted with a hint of blue gloss, delicate cheeks bones and cleanly defined jaw lines; Emma has the looks of a professional model. Her chin is softly rounded to keep her features feminine and yet still maintains strength. Long luscious locks drape over delicate shoulders, the girl's hair having that careless look that takes hours of work. Her honeyed hair is just a shade from being platinum blonde. Creme colored skin, unblemished by sun or injury helps highlight a figure that is both soft and toned. Now Emma is adorned as the Queen of Ice and Frost herself, wearing an elaborately tailored snow white silken cheongsham about her body that fits her like a glove, covering all and yet concealing none of her curves then, and seeming as if she were cloaked in silken diamonds the color of snow. A flowing white cloak goes about her shoulders, to the ground, made of lighter material like a nightgown. The dress straps criss-cross over her shoulders, showing her figure that's too perfect to be real. Criss-crossing across the bodice down the slinky dress to the ground is the twirling tail of the dragon Tiamat, she who birthed the world going from Emma's hips to her bodice, the outfit acting as a corset in a way even though it's made but out of silk. Down to the ground it flows, where Emma has on strapped and glittering silver heeled sandals adorning her feet. Emma has been waiting patiently--well, patiently for Emma, so it involves pacing--inside for Charles to stop with his speeches and let the poor girl into the Mansion proper. "Charles does love his chatter," she mumbles to Logan, whom she's seconded as moral support. She stops her pacing long enough to snake an arm around his waist and briefly plant a kiss on his cheek. For his support. Which is when the new kid comes in. And there goes the image she was trying to project. Dammit! Emma's arm separates from Logan like he's made of flames and acid. She hastily spins and faces Rahne, drawing herself to her full height, her blue eyes penetrating Rahne's like she's seeing through to the back of the child's skull. "Rahne Sinclair?" she asks, stepping forward. "Pleased to meet you. I trust your trip was comfortable?" Her hand extends for a shake. "Is mise Emma Frost, neach-teagaisg agus co-cheannard na h-Institiud. Failte. Tha sinn air a bhith a 'coimhead air adhart ri bhith a' coinneachadh riut." Jean Grey is here over as the Co-Headmaster and is walking along with the others as she moves to head along to flank the others. She gives a nod to Rahne and to Emma, and crosses her arms together. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Rahne. We want to do everything we can to help you feel safe here, and a part of the family. We owe Moira so much." Jean offers gently. Logan was standing with Emma as he crossed his arms. "He does. But it tends to always be for the better." he smiles softly to his fiance, before he's kissed on the cheek and hugged! Accepting of both, Logan then watches amusedly as Emma withdraws from him to speak with Rahne. Logan seems to investigate his fellow Wilde and appears to simply take a back seat on this one. What? He was just the history and gym teacher, as well as simply the groundskeeper. Something was going on. SOMETHING. Gabby wasn't sure what, but most of the big wigs of the institute were gathering to do something downstairs and she was investigating as sneakily as possible. Which was rather good for the most part as she had found herself tucked behind a potted plant at the bottom of the stairs int he large room. Being small as she was it wasn't a hard matter to not be seen. The fact that half the adults in the room were telepaths? Now that was the hard part. When the distraction of Rahne enters drawing the adults gaze away she slinks from her spot inching closer to Logan from behind until she was hiding in his shadow. Then sloooowly she leans to the side to peer around... When Emma starts to speak Gaelic. Blinking a time or two she tips her head up toward Logan as she announces her presence by whispering, "Did Emma break?" Sam Guthrie steps out of the mansion, taking it upon himself belatedly to join the welcoming crew for a possible new arrival. Ham hock arms are folded over his chest when the door closes behind him. Catching wind of Gabbys query he raises a brow veeerryyy high. Rahne is barely through the door, and she's surrounded by more people than she's seen outside of a Sermon in her entire life, all of which are staring at her. Her eyes are so wide she might as well be broken, and the fact that half of them smell like predators isn't a helpful thing. Which is why she backs up against the large oaken doors of the front entryway and closes her mouth. Finding that there's nowhere to back up, she tries to give a smile, but something in her eyes changes. Literally changes, not a metaphorical thing, they shift color for an instant. Then there's no young lady standing there, but a full adult red wolf snarling and backing away from the door instead. A fairly big one, actually. "Step back, everyone!" Emma's voice snaps with easily accepted and wielded authority. She, of course, does not follow her own advice, staying in place, hand still stretched out in friendship, professional smile still plastered over her features, eyes still penetrating. "It's OK, Rahne," she says quietly. "These are all friends. I apologize for the shock, but we're all so eager to meet the newcomer we sometimes forget how overwhelming it can be." She takes a full step, slowly, but not hesitantly, toward the wolf. , she transmits to the wolf's head. Logan stays where he is, though as Gabby speaks, he shakes his head. "Not yet. She's speaking in Gaelic. Maybe one of the only languages I don't know." he shrugs lightly, before he notices a few friendly faces like Jean and Sam arrive as well. Though he stays silent, he remains a small distance behind Emma for support. Jean Grey goes to shake her head quietly and goes to settle down on her knees, "Yes, Rahne, we want to make sure that you're safe here." Jean offers gently, sending out soothing pulses. Her tone is gentle and she makes a point of letting it roll off in light telepathic intonations, going to hit out those relaxing, softening impulses i she can. Sam Guthrie saucers his eyes somewhat at the shapeshift. Thats not a thing one sees every day, not even at the mansion. At least not to that degree. An actual lupine metamorphosis?! Whoa. Then Emma pipes up and his fists lower to his sides as he warily eyes between her, Rahne, and Logan ready to step forward as needed. "Oh. My. God. That's... SO COOL!" Gabby, perhaps due to being Gabby, reacts quite differently from everyone else here. She doesn't panic, nor does she go on guard, nor does she turn into someone attempting to soothe the girl-turned-wolf. No, she squeals with absolute glee at the change as she bounces on the balls of her feet giving a quick clap. "We're totally going to be friends," she gushes with a broad toothy grin that splits her face wide. Unlike Emma and Jean she doesn't move forward though. No, she flops onto the ground with a thud that ought to be uncomfortable. Rolling on her back she tips her head back to peer over at the Rahne-wolf still grinning. Nope, no threat here. "Oh, and Jonathan, you'll like Jonathan, but he's out hunting right now so it's okay maybe you guys can go out in the woods together later if you do that sort of thing I dunno, I'm too loud to go with him." Things click in Rahne's mind quickly. The enhanced sense of smell tells her that they're telling the truth, that nobody here is a threat. Then she's embarrassed, for reacting so harshly to everyone when they were just trying to be friendly. The little girl's reaction is so very nonthreatening she actually lets her tongue loll out a little, for just the slightest moment. Then she wonders if she'll have clothing this time when she shifts back, which is actually something she's a teensy bit worried she didn't think of before shifting, since the dress is on the floor in tatters. She apparently didn't just magically change. But to anyone watching more closely this time, the change is actually visible. She gets smaller, very fast, and then takes on human form. At the last instant a spandex outfit in black and orange appears on her body, protecting her from utter humiliation at least. And then there's little redhead girl again, trying not to look like she's just upset the whole household as she looks to Emma and Jean, saying, "Ah heard ye in mah heed, miss. Tis lahk th' professor?" Emma manages to convey a sudden relaxation, despite neither her posture nor expression changing visibly. The impression of her almost deflating somehow communicates itself through a very brief flicker of relief in her eyes. "You upset nobody, child," she says friendlily. "Surprised, yes. Upset, no. And since surprises are routine here, even that impact is somewhat muted." She steps closer, arm insistently outstretched. "And yes, it's just like the Professor. Jean and I are both telepaths. Jean can do other tricks with her mind." The smile turns warmer, and more mischievous. "I make up for it by being more personable." A quick, amused, sidelong glance at Jean follows, before her attention returns to Rahne. "And I am very sorry that we alarmed you." She gestures to Jean. "This is Jean Grey, co-headmistress." Sam gets a gesture. "Samuel. He will probably be seconded as your student orienteer until we can find you a partner." Gabrielle gets a nod. "This is young Gabrielle. My ... daughter, of sorts. And expert ice-breaker." Logan gets more than a glance. One paired with a smile. "This is Logan. Gym teacher and history teacher. And young Gabrielle's father, of sorts." Her eyes swivel back to Rahne. "This can be a very complicated place. For now Samuel will be the one tasked with helping you figure it out." The eyes dart to that latter. "You are up to the task, right Samuel?" Jean Grey is backing Emma here, moving to flank the other woman reassuringly, "Yes, we're here to help you. We want to make this home for you,a nd for you to be safe here." Her tone is softer, her letting Emma interact more given that Rahne's talked to the blonde more at length. Jean gives a reassuring nod to Gabby and to Logan thankfully. "Ah, Sam?" She offers gently. "You think you canc omea long here and maybe help her be at ease?" Jean offers gently and crosses her hands over in front of her as she looks over at things. "And a pleasure to meet you, Rahne." Sam Guthrie swivels his attention to Emma to offer a nod as he replies,"Not a prob. Though ah suspect yore junior wants that part, given the rather excitable schpiel she gave. Unless ah miss mah mark? Not refusin, mind." Sam grins then as he eyes Gabby and her premature clinginess. Gabby lifts both hands to wave excitedly at Rahne from where she still lays on the floor with knees bent so she can tip her head back to peer upside down at Rahne, and the adults surrounding her with greetings. "Hi! Just call me Gabby," she offers cheerily while still giving the girl her space a bit. "Oh, hey! I don't have a roommate yet if you want! If you don't that's okay too, but ..." She trails off rolling her head toward Sam at his remark blinking several times. "What? But that means I've got to be responsible and stuff." With all the things to respond to, Rahne has to decide what to say and to whom. So she walks over to Gabby, still on the floor, and offers a hand. "Please gie ye up, miss. Ah'm nae for tha'." The hand is offered to help Gabby up, but she looks about confusedly otherwise. "I dinnae if it be proper to pair me wi' a boy, ma'am's an' sors. Especially wi' me undressed lahk thes?" She motions to herself, trying not to look at Sam too firmly. Boys are clearly not yet something she's fully comfy with. And the spandex outfit is also not 'dressed' in her mind. She feels almost naked right now. Emma stares in momentary confusion at the 'undressed' bit, then, a quick mental probe later, comprehends. "Oh, of course," she says. "You're not comfortable yet and here I am throwing a boy at you after you think you've embarrassed yourself. Silly me." She waves her hand, brushing aside her misgivings and stares at Gabby. "If young Gabrielle promises to be extra careful, I guess she can take on the role." Her eyes bore into Gabby's. "She understands, of course, just how important the first days at the Institute are and won't get you into any kind of trouble." Pause. Her voice takes a dangerous edge. "Will you, Gabrielle?" Jean Grey just goes to chuckle softly, "Of course. Ah, please do Gabrielle." She glances at Gabby in amusement then and shakes her head at theback and forth. "And thank you Gabrielle for showing initiative." She offers gently and then goes to quickly look at Emma <> Sam Guthrie is now pinching the bridge of his nose, a heavy sigh at the tone Emma takes. No, the man from a nice, stable, and sizeable mutant family doesnt get used to this interpretation of family. He then lowers and refolds his arms across his barrel chest before quipping,"Really now. Anywho...Clothing aint an issue. We give away jumpsuits to newcomers. And logo tee shirts and such. No worries." The discomfort was obvious on multiple levels. Gabby accepts the hand up from Rahne when she comes over to offer. It's easy eough to do, really, as she rolls onto her knees and hops to her feet next to the redhead. "Oh, Sam's okay, he's got like a dozen sisters or something," she assures Rahne as to the safety of the blond, sometimes literal, bombshell. It's Emma and Jean's prodding that earns a slight sigh from her. "Hey, I can be serious you know. It's just more fun not to be." A genuine, reassuring smile is offered at Rahne. "I can show you around no problem, Rahne. If you want you can borrow something from my closet, too, if you want more than the school issue stuff." See, Emma? SHE CAN BE TRUSTED. Logan might have been daydreaming. Don't be mad! His eyes simply rest on the group, though he says nothing at the moment. Simply happy to just stay with his arms crossed and let Emma and Jean do the talking. and apparently Sam too. This is when Rahne is quiet. She puts her hands behind her back, letting everyone decide her fate. And thinks about how different this is from the convent. How her pastor would...and that thought suddenly goes very dark, with memories of being shot and hunted as a werewolf surfacing out of nowhere. She shudders and her eyes go down, body language saying as well that she's not fully content. Thoughts triggered by thinking of her pastor, the man who should have been there to save her from evil. So Rahne misses some of what's being said, looking across the room at the door. She shakes herself out of it in time to hear that she's being offered things, though. And offers Sam a brave smile, though she finally meets eyes with Logan across the room. The wolf in her stirs, then. She knows there's more in the gym teacher. "May Ah pray? Ah would loch huir uv a much tae be allowed tae pray." She's not sure if God is welcome in this house. Rahne Sinclair also smiles at Gabby, because Gabby is clearly the best person here. Emma transmits privately. Emma's face and voice betray none of that. "You may, of course, pray if you wish, Rahne. And those who believe as you do, or those who feel it courteous to do so, may join in with you if you wish," she says, choosing her words with great care. "We have people of many backgrounds in the Institute, from many cultures and following many religions. Or not following as the case may be. We try our best to accomodate all." Jean Grey glances to Emma and goes to rest her hands on her hips, "Yes, we try and do that for everyone." She offers, "If you happen to want to do it to Thor, we can probably go ahead and get him to visit sometime." Yes she's aware that Rahne is Catholic, but she can find these sorts of things amusing Sam Guthrie squints at Jean, being either less amused or more cynical about certain things not necessarily religious,"Meh. Ahd prefer it if we didnt get confused with some alien cult, if ya dont mahnd..." Sam then smiles to Rahne as he adds with less sarcasm,"But yes. We are fine with prayer. Ah may even join you a spell." No, the irony of his verbage osnt lost on him. Yes it was purposeful. "What?" Gabby's attention steals back to Rahne at the question. It takes her a moment to mull over, but not due to the topic: She was trying to figure out part of that accent darnit. The others respond, and her head tips to the side as she watches the redhead a moment with bright green eyes taking in her reactions. Then she gives a little snort. "Of course you can, silly! This isn't a prison! ... Unless you get in trouble by sneaking out or something and get grounded but even then it's not so bad," she assures with an innocent enough shrug, and a broad grin. "Don't worry about upsetting anyone here, we're all pretty awesome about things. I don't really do the whole religtion thing but that's just me. I don't mind if you do!" Her glance steals away toward Logan who was standing there oh-so-quiet, and she drops her voice some. "Sorry, could you excuse me a moment? I kind of need to do something real quick... I'll be back!" She assures as she leans in to give Rahne a quick reassuring hug without thinking about it. Peeling away from Rahne, Gabby moves over to Logan to give him a quick hug, too. "I know it's kind of late, but I was kind of told not to bother you the other day because of things-I-don't-want-to-think-about, so ... Happy Father's Day!" Grinning brightly at Logan she adds, "Your gift is in the fridge. I got you some steaks from Omaha or something? They're supposed to be really good. I thought you might enjoy it." Logan nods affirmatively at Rahne at her question about religion. He doesn't seem to mind it at all. He's a bit of a melting pot himself when it comes to things religion. He just kinda assumes it's all true since he met Thor and some Japanese Gods. anyway. He looks to Emma with a warm smile for her because he has a feeling he knows exactly what she did. Random hugs. If Rahne hadn't met and been adopted by Moira, she'd have likely never felt one before. But this is a good sign, to her, and she visibly blushes a bit at the hug from Gabby, with what appears to be a real smile there. She looks at Sam, nodding without words, then at Jean; same reaction. So clearly her powers don't extend into mind reading. "God bless ye all, then." she says then, looking at Emma directly, and she really deeply means it. But she adds afterward, "Mebbe aiblins please Ah coods hae a place tae set myself a speel? it's bin a huir uv a lang day." Direct realtime translation for the Scottish Impaired: I'm tired. Please may I see my bed? Logan nods affirmatively at Rahne at her question about religion. He doesn't seem to mind it at all. He's a bit of a melting pot himself when it comes to things religion. He just kinda assumes it's all true since he met Thor and some Japanese Gods. anyway. He looks to Emma with a warm smile for her because he has a feeling he knows exactly what she did. Then he looks to Gabby as she gives him a biiiiiig hug! "Thanks kid. Go do what you gotta do." he smiles happily and he lets Gabby go to do her thing. "In the fridge?" Omaha Steaks?! "....I love ya kid." "Yes, Logan. It was the other half of ... you recall." Emma's face is deadpan as she tries to get Logan to react. She turns to Rahne. "Young Gabrielle will take you to a suitable room, then, and let you get that jet lag out of you. There will, unfortunately, be a lot of orientation to go through, as well as psychological evaluation and counselling." Her voice sounds apologetic at that. "You understand that a lot of those who join this school are rather rudely abused by the world before they come here. Part of what we do is education. Part is simple sanctuary. And part is healing. But don't worry, we won't spring it all on you at once." Jean Grey looks to Emma lightly as she picks up the mental tones from Gabrielle, and then her lips twitch upwards at Rahne, "Sure, we can make you comfortable and I'm sure that Gabrielle would love to have you play with Jonathan someonce you've gotten settled in." Jean nods gently at Emma's comments about counseling. Sam Guthrie nods as well at the comment about counselling, and says,"Ah dont know yore feelins about mentors and such, but most here have gone through it. Plenty still do. Aint nothin to worry an fret over. Trust me when ah say, you wont be alone here with your troubles." Gabby beams brightly at Logan when he says that. Moreso was his apparent reaction to her gift of steaks, pleased that she'd chosen something good, but... Well he gets another tight hug real quick. "Same," she offers for once finding her words failing her when it came to saying that. Even if she did feel similar. Still, there was work to do now, and she returns to Rahne with a quick nod. "You can stay in my room for now. There's two beds, and plenty of room. If you want something else later we'll arrange it but this way I can loan you a change of clothes too, and make sure no one bugs you while you rest," she offers as she moves to lace her arm through Rahne's in a friendly manner intending to lead her off. Before she does though she gives a dutiful nod to the adults present. "We've got this. You guys can pick her brain later." Rahne looks straight at Emma, Sam and Jean, and says, "Dornt fash yerse folks, Ah'll protect 'em. Bairns shooldnae be hurt." She's stepping up already; if anyone is hurting here, she'll protect them. Considering she's the one just in the door...well, she's still offering to try and help. Then to Gabby she says, less loudly, "Mebbe a frock? Ah feel a complete rockit in thes outfit..." Yes, Gabby was the right choice. Rahne lets herself be led off without a complaint. Though with her accent, who could tell? Logan smiles softly to Emma, chuckling a bit. "Apparently. Either way, a phenomenal father's day, yeah?" he smiles, before he looks to Gabby, hugging the young lady again! and he hugs her tight. Looking then to Rahne as she seems to be led away! "Nice meeting you Rahne. See you soon." then? then he looks to Jean and Emma. "Well, that went well." Emma takes a spot next to Logan, leaning in and watching Rahne and Gabby with a poorly-disguised smile under that badly-maintained neutral facade. Her arm snakes around Logan's waist. "I'm always so nervous when we get a new one; I'm glad this went so well. Your ... our ... daughter outdid herself in her irritating little way." Jean Grey goes to watch over and twitches her lips upwards in a smile, "Good job. You've made yourselves a family." Jean offers gently to Logan and Emma then and goes to as the talk is finishing head off ina nother direction